Scharfschützengewehr
300px|miniatur|Das Steyr-SSG-69-Scharfschützengewehr, San Andreas miniatur|Das Scharfschützengewehr in GTA V (ohne Zielfernrohr) Das Scharfschützengewehr (auch Präzisionsgewehr; engl. Sniper Rifle) ist seit Grand Theft Auto III in jedem Teil der Grand-Theft-Auto-Serie außer Grand Theft Auto Advance vertreten. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Waffen hat das Scharfschützengewehr eine sehr große Reichweite, eine große Durchschlagskraft (ein Schuss tötet eine Person, wenn man sie oberhalb der Hüfte trifft) und lässt ein sehr präzises Zielen zu. Der Nachteil ist, dass es extrem langsam nachlädt, sodass man nicht mehrere Kugeln hintereinander abfeuern kann. In GTA III, Vice City, San Andreas, Liberty City Stories und GTA IV basiert das Scharfschützengewehr auf dem Remington 700. In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars kann man das Scharfschützengewehr nur während bestimmten Missionen verwenden. Davor muss es allerdings vom Spieler mit Hilfe des Touchscreens aus mehreren Teilen zusammengesetzt werden. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories basiert es auf der modernen Variante des M21. In GTA V basiert es auf einem L115 bzw. einem Arctic Warfare Super Magnum und lässt wegen des .338 Lapua Magnum Kaliber nur wenige Wünsche offen. Hinweis zur Zensur miniatur|Scharfschützengewehr, Ammu-Nation-Geschäft, Vice City Stories In den geschnittenen USK-Teilen der GTA-Serie ist es nicht möglich, Passanten den Kopf abzuschießen („Kopfschuss“). Beschreibung bei Ammu-Nation (GTA V) Fundorte Grand Theft Auto III # Bei der unteren Zufahrtstraße zum Cochrane-Damm, Shoreside Vale # Auf einem Hausdach südlich der Feuerwehrstation in Belleville Park, Staunton Island # Für 80 gesammelte versteckte Päckchen vor allen drei Speicherhäuser # In der Mission Der Bombenanschlag, Teil 2 erhält man eines von 8-Ball Vice City # Im Hecken-Labyrinth des Vercetti Estate, Starfish Island # Am südlichenwestlichen Turm der South Bridge, Vice Port, Vice City Mainland (per Boot zu erreichen) San Andreas # Am oberen Ende einer Außentreppe des Fernsehstudios westlich der Market Station in Vinewood, Los Santos (10 Schuss) # Auf der Dachterrasse eines Apartmenthauses westlich der Waschanlage in Mulholland, Los Santos (20 Schuss) # Auf dem Dach des County General Hospital, Jefferson, Los Santos (20 Schuss) # Auf dem Gebäude, das südlich von Otto’s Autos steht, Downtown, San Fierro (20 Schuss) # Auf dem Dach des Four Dragons Casino, Las Venturas (20 Schuss) # Auf dem Dach einer kleinen Kapelle am Julius Thruway North, Roca Escalante, Las Venturas (20 Schuss) # Nach dem man alle Schnappschüsse geschossen hat neben der alten Xoomer-Werkstatt, Doherty, San Fierro (60 Schuss) # Westlich von Foster Valley, San Fierro, östlich der Farm, Flint County, südlich vom Easter Bay Airport, San Fierro auf einem Berg. Fahr die Serpentinenstraße östlich von Foster Valley hoch. Kurz vor dem Speicherhaus ist ein kleiner Weg auf der linken Seite. Fahr bis zur Spitze. Das Gewehr liegt in dem kleinen Schuppen. # Automatisch in der Mission Black Project, Sperrgebiet, Bone County # In jeder Ammu-Nation-Filiale zu kaufen, zehn Schuss für 5.000 bzw. 6.000 Dollar Liberty City Stories # Auf dem südlichen im Bau befindlichen Hochhaus (mit der Rampe vom Dolls House zu erreichen) auf der obersten Etage (die Treppe hochgehen), Rotlichtviertel, Portland Island # Auf der westlichen Einfahrt des Tunnels, Cedar Grove, Shoreside Vale # In der Ammu-Nation-Filiale, Staunton Island Vice City Stories # Starfish Island, hinter einem Anwesen im südlichen Teil der Insel nach der Mission From Zero to Hero # Bei jedem Speicherhaus nach dem Abschuss von 80 roten Ballons # Ocean Beach, kann bei Ammu-Nation für 6.000 Dollar (4.500 Dollar nach Abschluss von Phils Schießstand) nach der Mission From Zero to Hero gekauft werden Grand Theft Auto IV miniatur|Sicht durch das Zielfernrohr des Scharfschützengewehrs aus GTA IV # In Northwood, Algonquin, Liberty City am Hafen, oben auf einem Turm/Silo # Auf einem Dach in South Bohan, Bohan, Liberty City, während der Mission Luck of the Irish # In der Mission Lure # Auf einem Verladekran neben der Platypus, East Hook, Broker, Liberty City, aber erst nach der Mission A Dish served cold # Im Norden von Steinway, Dukes, Liberty City (im Hafen, oben in dem Gebäude, auf dessen Seeseite „East Island” steht, nach der Mission Blow your Cover) Grand Theft Auto V miniatur|Ein Plan der Waffe # Auf dem nördlichsten Schornstein des Palmer-Taylor-Elektrizitätswerks # Auf dem Flughafen-Radar, Internationaler Flughafen von Los Santos, Los Santos # Auf dem gelben Wasserturm, Paleto Bay, Blaine County # Auf dem Aussichtspunkt bei einem Teleskop, Galileo-Observatorium, Vinewood Hills, Los Santos HUD-Symbole Scharfschützengewehr-Icon, III.PNG|Grand Theft Auto III Scharfschützengewehr-Icon, VC.png|Vice City Scharfschützengewehr-Icon, SA.png|San Andreas Scharfschützengewehr-Icon, LCS.PNG|Liberty City Stories Scharfschützengewehr-Icon 2, IV.PNG|Grand Theft Auto IV Scharfschützengewehr-HUD-Symbol.png|Grand Theft Auto V Trivia * In der PlayStation-Portable-Version von Vice City Stories ist der Zielbildschirm rot maskiert. In der PlayStation-2-Ausgabe ist er grün. Fehler * In San Andreas „steckt“ das Gewehr quasi in CJs rechtem Oberarm. * Stellt man sich mit dem Gewehr in ein offenes Feuer und zielt, sieht man, wie CJ zielt und schießt. * Drückt man statt der linken Maustaste STRG links, feuert CJ das Scharfschützengewehr vier- bis fünfmal so schnell ab wie beim „Unbegrenzt Munition“-Cheat. Weblinks * Scharfschützengewehr-Artikel in der Wikipedia Kategorie:Scharfschützengewehre Kategorie:Spielfehler